Similar but Different
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Bella has a sister that she doesn't like. When Edward meets the sister he finds out the two are more similar then they think.
1. Chapter 1

Similar but Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 1: Going to Grandmas House

-Bella's POV-

I walked into my house. I was having the best summer of my life. Well after the whole James thing and my leg finally being healed that is. I was spending almost everyday with Edward.

"Bella, can we talk?" Charlie asked. He was sitting in the living room with the TV off. I sat down.

"What's up dad?"

"Renee just called. Her father had a heart attack."

"Is George… I mean grandpa okay." I usually call my grandparents by their first names too since I hardly ever see them.

"Yes, it was just a minor attack and besides a little change to his diet he will be okay, but your mother and me think you should go and visit him. They haven't seen you in years."

"Going there means seeing her." I said with as much hate as I could. If I ever saw her again it would be too soon.

"Your plane ticket has already been bought, you're going and going to be there for a week." Charlie then took a deep breath. "Although I said they shouldn't Renee bought two tickets. One for you and one for any friend you want to bring."

Charlie knew right away whom I wanted to bring. I remembered the town my grandparents lived in from when I was little. It was bigger in Forks, but still not that big. It was cloudy and a bit rainy town in Montana. It also had a forest too, not as big as here in Forks, but it would do.

"Okay, dad," I got up and left the house. I got in my old truck and drove back to the Cullens. Edward opened the door before I even stopped the truck. Alice probably saw me coming and they can hear my truck from a mile away.

I got out and kiss Edward. "What are you doing here?"

We went into the living room where all the other Cullens were. Rosalie stared at me with hate before leaving. Emmett gave me a hug and then ran after Rosalie. "I know this might sound stupid to you, but you see George, my grandpa on my mom's side, had a heart attack."

"Is he okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, but my parents are making me go see my grandparents for a week."

"That sounds nice." Carlisle said.

I moaned. "It would be if it was just them, but it's not just them. I have to see her again." They looked at me confused. "My sister." No one has ever seen five vampires, one who can read minds and another who can see the future, shocked before, but that's what happened. They all looked at me like I grew an extra head.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Alice looked excited for some reason.

"Yeah, she decided she didn't want to live with mom or dad and went to live with our grandparents. I haven't seen or talked to her for seven years and I hadn't really planned on ever seeing her again."

"Why not?" Jasper asked clearly sensing my anger as he was trying to calm me down.

"It doesn't really matter, but the point of my story is my mom bought two tickets one for me and one for a friend." I was looking at Edward as I said this. "It's a pretty cloudy town in Montana and it has a forest."

"I'd love to come with you." I gave Edward a big hug and felt him put his arms around me. "When do we leave?"

"I'm not too sure." I stated truthfully. "I'll tell you tonight."

-Edward's POV-

It was only a few days after Bella asked me to go with her and I was at the airport in Montana renting a car. "What car did you rent?"

"An Audi," I told Bella. "You know if you like it I can buy one for you." I told her this as I found the car so she could see it. I put our bags in the back as Bella looked at it.

"No." I was trying to get Bella to let me buy her a car. She got in.

"You know the way?"

"No need to worry, just tell me when you see the house." I drove from the airport to the town Bella's grandparents live in. The ride was mostly silence. I was able to find my way no problem.

"There it is." I looked at the house. It wasn't a huge house, but it showed they clearly had some money. There were at least three floors and an attic. "What does your grandfather do?"

"He's a lawyer. A very good lawyer." Bella got out of the car and I followed after taking our bags out of the car. We went up and knocked on a door. A lady opened the door. She had hair that was clearly dyed red and blue eyes. She smiled and hugged Bella.

"You must be Edward. I'm Bella's grandma, but just call me Joy."

"Nice to meet you Joy." I said and smiled. She bought us in and there was Bella's grandfather. He wasn't overweight, and only had a bit of hair left on his hair.

"Peanut, it's been too long." Bella's grandfather hugged her. I had to hold back a laugh at Bella being called peanut. "And you must be the boyfriend."

"Yes sir, it's an honor to meet you. How are you feeling, sir?" I said and held out my hand. He shocks it and had a big smile. For being a lawyer I could tell that he was happy and fun guy.

"Your alright kid. I'm fine, doctors make too big a deal. Call me George."

"Yes si… I mean George." I said with a smile. "Where can I put our bags?"

"Come up to the second floor." Bella and me followed George and Joy up the stairs. "Bella will be staying in her mothers old room and you boy will have the guest room right across the hall and right next to our room." I smiled and put our bags in the right room.

"Where does she sleep?" Bella asked.

"Alex has her own room up in the attic. It gives her some privacy."

"Yes and the third floor is the play room," George added.

"I remember," Bella said.

"Play room?" I asked.

"Grandpa likes to invent things. He has a whole floor upstairs with his inventions and also videogames and other toys."

"You like inventing boy?" George asked me and I was wondering why I was being called boy.

"It's interesting." George smiled and I heard him think _I don't mind this kid._

"Come on up." We went up to the third floor and George started to show me all of his 'toys'. I was aware of another heartbeat above us and knew it must be Bella's sister. I wanted to see her, but I knew Bella didn't like her, so I didn't say anything. Then I heard footsteps. She was coming down. A door that I thought was a closet, but must have been the way to the stairs opened.

Out came a girl. My mouth opened wide often seeing her. When Bella said she had a sister I didn't think she meant an identical twin sister!

AN: Okay that's it for now. Review.


	2. Alex

Similar but Different

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Alex

-Edward's POV-

The girl that stood by the stairs was exactly like Bella. Same brown eyes and same long brown hair. Same everything. My vampire eyes would be able to see the differences, if there were any. They really were identical twins. In all my years I had never seen real identical twins. There were always some differences. I then took a deep breath to see how she smelled and it was very similar to Bella's smell. Oh god this would be torture.

"Bella," Alex said not even looking at Bella.

"Alex," Bella returned the greeting. The names sounded bitter coming out of the others mouth. What had happened between these two?

I went to read Alex's mind to see, but I couldn't. It wasn't like with Bella where her mind wasn't there though. Alex's mind was there, but I was getting nothing from it. It was like there was some strange wall protecting her mind. It was even stranger then Bella's mind.

"You are?"

"Edward, Bella's boyfriend," I answered.

Alex threw the volleyball she was carrying at me and I caught it no problem. "I see you have no balance problems. Still tripping over thin air Bells?" Bella went to move, but tripped. I caught her with one hand before she hit the ground. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You going to go play volleyball with your friends?" Joy asked Alex.

"I was going to. Is there a problem with that?" Alex seemed pretty nasty as she said this.

"We think you should spend some time with your sister. You haven't seen her in years." Right then my cell phone rang.

"What Alice?" I asked as I answered.

"What's wrong with Bella's future?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"It's there, but it's not there. I can't see it anymore, like something is protecting it. I don't know if you get what I mean." What Alice was talking about sounded a lot like Alex with my mind reading.

"I'll be back later." Alex graded the ball from my hand and walked out of the room. I watched her leave.

"Bella's future is back." Alice said. "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out. Bye Alice tell mom and dad I said hi." I hung up. "My sister. Wanted to know something." I heard what sounded like a motorcycle leaving. Was that Alex? Did she have a motorcycle? "When will she be back?"

"Who cares?" Bella said looking at me. I went back to looking at George's toys.

-Bella's POV- a few hours later.

Alex ran into the house and into the kitchen. She graded a bottle of water and started to drink. I was trying to keep my eyes on the TV, but Alex walked into the room. "How was volleyball?"

"Awesome. My team will totally win."

"Win what Chippie?" George asked.

"The yearly Summer Volleyball Playoff. My team has made it to the finals."

"Your in that?" George asked.

"I know you have a bad heart, but do you also have a bad brain? Of course I'm playing. There is one problem though. John broke his arm playing touch football with his brothers. He can't play anymore."

"Well maybe Bella could join you." Joy suggested. What is she trying to do? Murder me or something?

"Yeah, if we want to lose or kill Bella." Alex laughed. "Might not be a bad idea." Alex stopped laughing. "I was actually wondering if Edward would help us out. I'd asked my boyfriend, but he's away." I turned to Edward to see what he would say.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I didn't want Edward to like her.

"Fine." Alex took out a cell phone and called someone. "Hey Shotgun, you're okay at volleyball right... good you owe me a favor … yes you do… I totally saved your ass… tomorrow at fields…. This is the finals so we better win." Alex hung up. "Shotgun playing now."

"Who's Shotgun?" Joy asked.

"The boy who always wins those shooting games at the fair. He likes hunting and is a good shot. He owed me one." Alex was always good at everything. She's good at sports, doesn't have balance problems, is popular, and basically the complete opposite of me. Everything I'm good at she's bad at and vice versa. Also she'll never do anything nice without asking for something in return.

Alex left the room and went back upstairs to her room. "Why do you let her talk to you like this?" I was trying to not say her name as much as possible.

"Alex is really good. Everyone has their own ways. Sure she gets into a bit of trouble, but it's part of a teens life. It's nothing too big," Joy told me.

"What I'm worried about is this boyfriend. Never met him before," George said. George looked over at Edward and me. "If this boy was as good as Edward he would have come to meet us right away." Well that's strange. Oh well who cares what she does?

-Edward's POV-

It was later that night that I was talking to Alice on my cell phone. Bella had fallen asleep hours ago, George and Joy not too far behind, and Alex was still up in her room. I could hear her thoughts perfectly which was really annoying me. It seemed when she was not around Bella I could read her mind.

"This is getting really strange Edward. Bella's future is just going in and out. It's getting really annoying."

"It might have something to do with her sister." I was keeping an eye on Alex's mind. She was just thinking of volleyball and going somewhere to do something dangerous. Alex was quite the adventure seeker. According to what I've heard she'll do anything for a little excitement. She's a danger seeker while Bella's a danger magnet. It's kind of funny the difference between the two there.

"Oh yes, the mystery sister. Is she older or younger?"

"I think older by two minutes, or Bella might be older by two minutes. I know there is a two-minute difference."

"TWINS!" Alice yelled. "Bella has a twin."

"An identical twin. Their smells are even similar."

"That must be torture." Alice said at the same time I heard _yes, yes, yes_ coming from Alex.

"Ask Carlisle about it. Bye." I hung up and listened.

_"You're back." _Alex said to someone. She hugged the person for a minute and when she stepped back I saw his face in her mind. He had blonde hair, pale skin, and glowing red eyes! A vampire! Alex's mystery boyfriend! How the hell do Alex and Bella think they are so different?

AN: I'll leave off on that note for now. Review.


	3. vampire

Similar but Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 3: Vampire

-Edward's POV-

To say I was freaking out would have been a major understatement. I have been having a complete melt down. I was pacing around the room. I was almost pulling my hair out. I had to stop myself from punching the wall. A vampire! Alex's boyfriend is a vampire! A human drinking vampire!

I had to think logically for a minute. The guy in Alex's mind looked familiar. Where did I know that face? I had to figure this out. How did I know this guy? It was long before I meet Bella. It was after Alice and Jasper showed up in our life. That gave it around fifty or sixty years. Maybe it was more time then that. I can't remember and vampires are supposed to have a good memory.

That face was just so familiar. Come on think. Where did I meet him? What happ…. Oh my god. Alex is in trouble and more importantly Bella could be in trouble to. I jumped out of my window.

-Alex's POV-

I laid on my bed, my boyfriends' arms around me. "Tell me about your day. It's been a while." Edmund whispered in my ear. Edmund Shadow was the most beautiful boy in the world. He had blond hair and pale skin. Of course he had the red eyes of all vampires.

Yes my boyfriend is a vampire. The way I meet him was in the forest there is an old house. A haunted house actually. I was dared to go spend the night in the haunted house and I would never back down from a dare. When I walked in I heard people laugh. Five people appeared out of nowhere. Two behind me in front of the door, one on my right, one on my left, and Edmund was right in front of me. Now you'd think I would be scared, but all I could think was 'he's hot'. Edmund moved his hand and then looked angry. I didn't know way, but later I found out Edmund power is telekinesis, which sounds like a mental power, but it is actually a physical power. That's why I'm still alive. They were interested in me because Edmund's power didn't work on me and later I became Edmund's mate.

Now you're probably wondering who the other four people were. The two behind me were Barnabas and Josette Shadow. They are mates. The one on the right was Angelique Shadow and on my left was her mate Quentin Shadow. It was considered a large coven of vampires, but the reason for them staying together was that Angelique and Josette are Edmund's sisters, real sisters.

"My sister is visiting," I whispered to Edmund.

"That's nice. After your 18th birthday you'll never see them again. You'll be a vampire." Edmund whispered and I smiled. On my 18th birthday Edmund is going to turn me since he was 18 when he was turned.

"I hate my sister."

"You never mention a sister before."

"That's because I hate her." I told Edmund. "Her boyfriend is weird. I'd think he was a vampire, but he doesn't have red eyes. Although gold is a nice color." Edmund jumped up.

"Gold eyes?" I nodded wondering why Edmund freaked. "What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen." Right then the said boy jumped into my window and looked at Edmund. He hissed a low hissed. Edmund hissed back.

"Cullen, I would say it's nice to see you again, but that would be a lie."

"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my mate. I see you have picked a mate too." Edmund stood in front of me making it difficult to see Edward, but I could still hear him.

"Visiting with my mate," Edward hissed. So Edward is clearly a vampire and Bella is his mate. Now that's shocking.

"I suggest you leave us alone animal drinker. My coven is less then 3 minutes away, while yours is far away." Edward hissed and jumped out the window. Edmund sat back down on the bed.

"Animal drinker?"

"The Cullens are a group of seven vampires who drink animal blood instead of human blood. We had a little argument with them a while back. It was going to be a fight, but the Volturi were visiting us and stopped it. Carlisle is an old friend of theirs, but we're closer to the Volturi then the Cullens. I don't think our friend would like to see us killed."

I smiled. I knew that the Shadow clan was close friends with the royal family and when it came to a fight, even when out numbered, my new family could take them. I kissed Edmund and smiled.

-Edward' POV-

Stupid Shadow. I mean of all the vampires that could have been in this area it had to be them. I picked up my cell phone and called Alice. She answered after the first ring. "What's going on?"

"I met Alex's boyfriend."

"This late at night? Midnight visits. He's climbing through her window. Sounds jus like Bella and you. This is…."

"It's Edmund Shadow." I stopped Alice. I heard the phone dropped to the fall and then Alice picked it up.

"Edmund Shadow, but he…"

"I know."

"And he's…"

"Alex's boyfriend, yes."

"This is bad."

"Don't tell Rosalie. I got to figure out what to do. Bye now."

Stupid Edmund Shadow! I can't believe he was here. After what he did he shouldn't be this close to me. Although he did have a point. His clan was right here with him and mine wasn't. One way or another he was going to pay. The Volturi wasn't here to save them this time. We could beat them. We have them out numbered, but first thing first I have to protect Bella and also try to save Alex. Being with those monsters aren't good for her.

AN: okay, that's it for now. I'll try and make next chapter longer. Anyway can anyone guess the reason why I choose the names I did for Alex's boyfriend and his family. It's actually pretty easy if you think about it. Merry Christmas and review.


	4. Talking or Fighting

Similar but Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN: no one can guess why I named them what I did. Well I'll give you a clue. Think Dark Shadows.

Chapter 4: Talking or Fighting

-Bella's POV-

When I woke up Edward was downstairs looking at a cup of water. Joy and George were already eating their breakfast. They made oatmeal for themselves. I opened the cabinet hoping to find pop tarts. I did, but they were frosted cherry pop tarts, and I prefer frosted strawberry.

Edward was still looking at the glass of water as I found honey nut cheerios. I poured some into a bowel and poured the milk on top. I ate them a little faster then normal realizing Edward wanted to talk to me. When I was finished we both went up to my room.

"What's going on?" I asked. I've never seen my boyfriend so nervous before. Okay, well maybe during the James thing.

"Your sisters boyfriend is a human drinking vampire." Edward hissed. "One who is horrible."

"You know this vampire?"

"Along time ago we met." Edward looked at me. "He killed a human we knew." I looked at him. Edward had told me that I was the first human to find out about them. "She didn't know our secret or anything. For a while she was Rosalie's best friend until he killed her." I was shocked. Rosalie hated me. "He's dangerous. For you and her."

"What? Do you want me to talk to her or something?" Edward nodded and my mouth fell open. "I spent the last few years trying hard not to even think about her. Now you want me to have a civil conversation with her." Edward nodded and gave me a look that meant I had too.

I got out of the room and started to the attic. It was easy to get up there since the door wasn't locked. Alex was asleep on her bed. The covers were on the floor and she was on her stomach, one arm off the bed, and the other arm under her pillow.

I looked around the room for a minute. There were shirts and pants all over the floor. Of course she had things for her sports everywhere. I looked at a gun, a paintball gun. Wow, I didn't know she was into paintball. I picked it up and pointed it at Alex. I didn't actually think there was anything in it until I push the trigger and red paint ended up all over Alex.

Of course that woke her up and she looked at me. Lucky with my bad aim it ended up on Alex's pajamas and part of her arm. That didn't mean Alex wasn't any less mad that I didn't hit her head like I was pretending to aim for.

"I'll give you until the count of five to explain why you're in my room." Alex said and I knew she wasn't kidding. The self-defense classes mom had signed us up for all those years ago took better to Alex then it did to me. Also if I correct she was also into karate when she moved here and who knew what else Alex took up. She always liked the fighting.

"Edward sent me up," I said when Alex was on the count of three. Alex stopped and looked at me. "To talk about your boyfriend."

"Tell your animal drinker to butt out and mind his own business." Alex told me and she meant it. What could Alex do against Edward? I didn't know much about Alex boyfriend. I didn't even know his name.

"He's a human drinker. You know how dangerous that could be." I tried to make my stupid sister see reason.

Alex took off her pajamas and changed into clothes that were just on the floor. "Edmund is just as dangerous as your vampire, maybe even less. He drinks human blood, so he is not always craving human blood. Edward will always be wanting human blood because he doesn't respect his needs."

What could I say to that? I'm not even too sure. "Beside on our 18th birthday Edmund is going to turn me." She's going to get turned that's what I wanted. Alex started down the stairs and I followed.

"He'll kill you."

"Let's see who gets killed first then. I'd put my money on you."

"Maybe I'll kill you before he can." Alex is the only one who can get me this angry. I normally would never say anything like that.

"Is that a threat?" Alex was laughing as she asked. I charged at her, but she calmly just stepped out of the way and graded hold of my arm. She twisted it and held it behind my back making me fall to my knees. "Who was going to kill who?"

"I hate you." I told her.

"I feel the same." Alex let go of my arm and I fell to the floor. She left me there. I got up and went downstairs. I found Alex in the kitchen eating a pop tart. Figured the cheery pop tarts were hers.

We both look at each other and then the doorbell rang. Alex answered the door and I heard her say something. She came in with a boy who had blonde hair, pale skin, sunglasses on that were so dark you couldn't see his eyes, and was extremely beautiful. This most be her vampire.

"This is my boyfriend Edmund." Alex said. George looked at him.

"Sorry for not coming around earlier to meet you, but we travel a lot. I just got back actually from a trip." His face turned to Edward and he put an arm around Alex. "I'm taking Alex to her game and then we're spending the whole day together." Edmund smiled. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Edmund and Alex walked out.

Edward stood up. "Come on Bella. How about we go do something?" I stared at Edward.

"Go, have a good time." Joy said. It was all Edward needed. We were out the door and into the rented car in no time flat.

"Where are we going?"

"We're spying on your sister." I rolled my eyes. Who really cared if Alex died?

AN: okay that's it for now. Did anyone figure out about the name? Review.


	5. Story Time

Similar but Different

AN: okay no one can figure it out. I'll tell you. Everyone in the Shadow Clan is named after people from Dark Shadows. I thought it was funny because the vampire in Dark Shadows last name in Collins, which is basically the same as Cullen. If you can't figure out why their last name is Shadow then take a look at the shows name… Dark SHADOWS. Okay I'm done…. On with the story.

Chapter 5: Story Time

-Bella's POV-

I don't know how board I was right now. We were at the volleyball finals watching Alex's team kill the other team. Alex seems to be the strongest player who was best at serving and setting. No wonder why she was made team captain. As for Edward and me we were sitting in the car watching. I heard him mumble we're too close once or twice and was on the phone with Alice once. He merely told her to call back later and hung up though.

"Care to explain what happen between Edmund family and yours?"

Edward looked at me. "It was right after Alice and Jasper showed up, probably just a year or two after. I remember because Alice had kicked me out of my room in the house. She said it had the best view. Anyway we were just trying school out with Alice. She had pretty good self-control and we believed she could handle it. Also she wanted to go to school to learn since she didn't remember learning as a human.

"The way you see us now wasn't how we always were. Any human brave enough to talk to us we would talk to. There was his one girl, Samantha Monty, who we became close to. Well Rosalie became close to. Rosalie was best friends with Samantha. Alice also liked her, but stayed away more to not lose control. Samantha never found out our secret. We made sure of that.

"One night Rose was going to meet her, but Samantha was running late to their meeting spot. Emmett and me were with her so we went out looking for Samantha. We found her body abandoned in an ally completely drained of blood, her heart wasn't beating luckily, and there was a smell of vampire all over her."

Edward took a pause and looked out the window at where Edmund was. I knew it was his smell. "I went back to get Carlisle and the others while Emmett held Rosalie back. We all met up at the body and took in the vampires smell. Then we went hunting.

"We found Edmund with his two real sister by blood, and the sisters mates. The Shadow clan is a pretty large vampire clan really, but we're larger. The thing was they weren't alone. Aro and a couple of his guards were with them. They had been sitting in the forest laughing at some joke.

"Aro was the first to see us. He smiled and said 'Carlisle, old friend. It's so good to see you again. What brings you here?'

'My family and me have a home not too far from here. One member of your group here killed a human we were very friendly with.' Carlisle eyes turned to Edmund

"Now at the time we didn't know that Edmund and the other four were not part of the guard. We knew if they were we would never get them. Edmund looked at us and said 'I'm Edmund Shadow and this is my clan, my sisters Angelique and Josette, with their mates Quentin and Barnabas. I'm sorry if I took your meal.'

"Carlisle then introduce us and explained how we drink from animal blood. He explained that he didn't take our meal, but our friend." Edward stopped and continued to stared at the volleyball game. It was almost over.

"What happened then?" I was truly curious.

"Nothing much. We exchanged words, angry words. We might have broken out into a fight if it wasn't for the Volturi being there. Carlisle is their friend, but the Shadow clan is clearly closer then Carlisle. They were trying to keep peace, but we all knew if it ended up in a fight the Volturi would have sided with the Shadows. We would have died. We left then, but always knew if we saw the Shadows again we would fight."

"We feel exactly the same way." I heard a female voice and jumped up. Edward was clearly shocked too. He was so into his own story he didn't even realize the female vampire open the car door on his side.

The vampire has long blonde hair and of course pale skin. In a sense all vampires kind of look the same in the fact that they have pale skin and the same eye color, although she was wearing sunglasses to hide her eye color since she's a human drinker. Being seen with red eyes is not a good idea. You could tell though that Edmund and this vampire were really related. They looked so much alike. Also this vampire was very beautiful, just as beautiful as Rosalie really.

"Angelique," Edward hissed.

"You think you can spy on my brother and little sister." I looked around expecting to see another female vampire. It took me a minute to realize she meant Alex. "Stay away from them for your own good." She looked at me and gave me a weird smile "And her own good." The way she said was pure evil, even worst then James. Man, Angelique is a real witch.

Angelique left and joined Edmund in the stands. It was really pointless since Alex set the ball to a guy I think it might have been that Shotgun person. He got it up and Alex spiked it over the net. It hit the floor on the opposite side and the game was over. Alex's team won.

Edward started up the car and drove. "Where are we going?"

"Far away from here. I want you away from them." He hissed giving the two Shadows one last look.

As we got on the road I decided to ask Edward something. "Edward, something has been bugging me about your story." Edward looked at me. "Who are the Volturi?"

"The vampire royal family." Edward simply said and we were gone.

-Edward's POV-

I had brought Bella out for a few hours and then we went back to her grandparents' house. George was on the third floor 'messing up something that is working fine' according to Joy. Apparently George's inventions also went to fixing household objects and Joy keeps on complaining that they didn't need fixing. Well complaining in her head of course.

Alex walked in after dinner, which I forced down. She had Angelique and Josette with her. Now while Angelique and Edmund look a lot alike, Josette has a darker hair color and was a little bit different from her brother and sister. You could still tell though that they were related.

"Edmund sisters are going to spend the night." Alex told her grandmother. Everyone knew it wasn't a question, but a statement. It didn't stop Joy from answering like a question by saying "Sure, they can spend the night."

I knew they were doing this spend the night thing to show they had more power then I. "You want some dinner. We have plenty leftover." Joy offered.

"We already ate, right Alex?" Josette asked in her low voice. Alex smiled at Josette and nodded. "We're just going to go up to Alex's room." The three girls went up the stairs and out of sight.

My cell phone rang and I remembered I hadn't called Alice back. I picked it up. "Hey Alice, how's everything?"

"Edward, go somewhere you can talk freely." I stood up and went into the little office. The way the first floor was set up was there was a large living room that also went into the dining room. The kitchen was right there and then there was the bathroom and a little office. I guess this was George's office since it had a laptop and books on law lying around.

"What's going on?"

"I think I know what's happening between Bella and Alex. They're identical twins right?" I heard Carlisle say and knew I must be on speaker.

"Completely, 100% identical," I answered.

"I was fearing I was right." I never heard Carlisle sound more upset. "Bella and Alex have developed a very special kind of bond. It was developed before they were even born and has become stronger as they grow."

"They really hate each other." I had to make sure I made that clear.

"I know. This bond causes them to hate each other. At first the two seem the complete opposite of each other. For example, Alex is good at sports, while Bella is horrible. Really the two are almost the same, but in different ways. Look at the situation right now. Bella's boyfriend is an animal-drinking vampire, while Alex's boyfriend is a human drinking vampire and the two vampire families just happen to not like each other."

"YOU TOLD," the anger was directed at Alice.

"Just Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett, who is keeping Rosalie away," Alice defended herself pretty badly.

"Let me finish," Carlisle said stopping any argument that was about to happen. "Also their powers are different, but similar. Alex is a physical shield and Bella is a mental shield. The two are unknowingly protecting each other when they are close enough." Well that explains Alex's mind disappearing act and also Bella's future. Their sister was just protecting them.

"They might even get more powers when becoming a vampire. This type of bond is called a Bomb Bond."

"A Bomb Bond? Why is it called that?" I asked confused.

"Because when they become a vampire the twins with this type of bond can work together and be unbeatable, but it's really difficult to get them to work together because they hate each other so much. Instead they will probably fight which could cause a bomb to go off that will destroy the interior world. That means everything, humans, vampires, werewolves, and anything else."

"Well then we won't turn Bella into a vampire. I'm not planning on turning her anyway." I told them.

"You won't have to. When one twin gets turned into a vampire the other will automatically become a vampire. It's part of this special bond, something can't happen to one twin without happening to the other." Carlisle stopped for a minute. "I doubt Edmund will keep his mate human for long." I knew he wouldn't. Alex had told Bella who had told me that she was going to be turned. That means my time with a human Bella was even more limited then I thought.

"There's one other thing you should know Edward. When one twins dies the other will die to. It won't be like turning into a vampire where it happens right away. The living twins body will slowly start to fail her and then will completely shut down a month after her twin died. You got to keep both Alex and Bella safe."

"Easier said then done. Alex is a danger seeker and Bella is a danger magnet. Besides I can't even get anywhere near Alex anymore. Her vampires are making sure of that."

"I'm sure the Shadows will keep Alex safe. She seems to mean as much to them as Bella means to us." Carlisle stopped for a minute. "I'm not too sure what we should do. They took away someone important to the family, but it was a long time ago. I don't want to fight them, but if Rose finds out I don't think we'll have a choice. She's still angry about that."

"Right now all that matters is me keeping Bella safe. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and found Joy and Bella in the living rooming watching TV. I sat down next to Bella and put my arm around her. She laid her head down on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.

_They're so cute together_ I heard Joy think. I couldn't help but smile and think I'll make sure Bella stays safe.

AN: okay that's it for now. I hope this chapter explains a few things. Anyway did anyone get that Angelique is a real witch joke? Cause I actually thought it was pretty funny, but I guess you have to know Dark Shadows to get it. Anyway review.


	6. Family

Similar but Different

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 6: Family

-Josette POV-

I sat on Alex's bed as she slept. I watch my little sister sleep. Sometimes I wondered what she dreamed about. There was no clue besides that she seemed to be enjoying her dreams. Angelique was pacing back and forth keeping her eyes on the door.

"Angelique, calm down," I told her. "Cullen isn't going to do anything."

"I wish you could know that for real, but he didn't say anything to you. Your power doesn't work unless he says something." My power is a little calmer then my brothers. I'm a lie detector. When someone lies to me I know it right away. It's not like I could force anyone to tell me the truth or anything.

"Cullen knows he can't fight us."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt my little sister."

"You think I am, but I doubt he would. His mate is her sister." That calmed Angelique down a little.

"I still don't want her out of our sight." I took hold of Alex's body and brought her closer to me. My cold arms were around her hot body, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"There was a time when we didn't feel this way." We both smiled remembering the day we met Alex.

-Flash back-

I heard the door open. Yes, finally we can have some fun. Barnabas and me got in front of the door. Angelique on the girls right side and Quentin on the left. Edmund got right in front of her. She stood right there staring at Edmund, not afraid at all. I took a quick look at her. She was very pretty for a human.

Edmund moved his hand. That would be it for this girl. She would go flying right to Edmund who would drink her dry. I waited, but nothing happened. Edmund looked at his hand angry. He moved it again and a chair went flying right passed the girl and hitting into a wall. The girl jumped a bit and turned her head to look at the chair, but looked right back at Edmund

"What are you doing?" I asked not worried about the girl hearing. She would be dead soon.

"My power is not working on her. She's not moving." Edmund looked right at the girl and got closer to her. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I don't know what you're talking." The statement was completely true. I could feel it. The thing that impressed me was she wasn't scared. An angry vampire was yelling at her and she wasn't scared. "If your going to kill me then do it, if not let me win the dare." Okay this girl was really impressing me and I could tell she was impressing Edmund too.

"What dare?"

"My friends dared me to spend the night here." Edmund looked at me and I nodded.

"Let's win you a dare."

-End flash back-

She spent the night up with us talking. It didn't take her long to realize we weren't human. We decided to tell her and that was when she expressed the desire to become a vampire. Right away she asked.

Alex didn't just become part of the family right away. At first we were going to turn her when she became 18 for her power. She would clearly be a shield. The only reason we didn't turn her right away was because we couldn't have another person just disappearing in our home. Her friends knew where she was. It wasn't until a few weeks later when we all started to see this human as family and Edmund started to see her as his mate.

Alex's eyes opened. It was still dark outside, but the sun would be up soon. "What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Bathroom," she said as she got out from my hug and walked down the stairs to the bathroom on the third floor, which really only Alex uses. There were three bathrooms in this house. The attic was separated into two rooms, the larger room being Alex room and the other being a storage room.

Alex came back into her room and laid down on the bed. "Where did the boys go? Edmund usually comes."

"They went to go get something to eat and then they're going to make sure the other Cullens don't fly in." I always felt strange talking about hunting with Alex. She's a human and it's her race we're eating.

"Tell Edmund my Art teacher was bugging me last year. Stupid Mr. Burns."

Angelique laughed. "I'll get on that." She said with a smile at me as Alex went back to sleep. Angelique started to laugh again and I joined her. Alex gave us a suggested on who we should hunt. It amazes me how completely this girl could leave her very own species behind. Yes this girl was a Shadow.

-Alice's POV-

"LET GO OF ME." I heard Rosalie voice yell. Yes she found out about the Shadows. Emmett was holding her back and Rosalie was fighting him. We were all watching, Jasper trying to calm Rose down, and Carlisle trying to talk sense into her.

"You know you suck at keeping secrets." I told the big mouth who is also known as Emmett.

"You told all of us," Emmett shot back while keeping his hold on his wife. I had no comeback for that.

"Rosalie, it was such a long time ago. Why seek revenge after all this time?" Carlisle tried to reason.

"I'll kill all of them with or without your help, including this Alex girl." Rosalie broke free of Emmett and rushed to the door.

"You kill Alex you kill Bella," I yelled after her. Rose had to have some feeling for Bella.

"So let it be." I couldn't believe it. Bella is our sister.

"Bella's family. She's a Cullen."

"No human is my family. Not after what happened." Rosalie left before anyone could say anything else and we heard her car leave. It took us a minute to go into our own cars and drive after her. We had to save Alex and Bella because Bella is family.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Review,


	7. Warning

Similar but Different

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 7: Warnings

-Edmund's POV-

I came through Alex's window bright and early. It was too early for my Alex to be up, but my sisters were still in the room with her. We were all two hundred years old. Angelique is my twin sister and Josette is our baby sister by a year. We were all turned while walking through the woods one evening. My sisters were all I had when we were younger. Our mother died when we were young and our father was a drunk who abandoned us. I took care of them being the oldest, older then Angelique by a few minutes, and only male. Aro was the one who turned us. Him and the other Volturi took care of us during the newborn time, but we couldn't live like they did. Couldn't just stay in one place like that. We left them with complete permission of course. Aro is sort of like our father. We found Quentin who was already a vampire and then we turned Barnabas.

"How is she?" Angelique turned her head to smile at me. She was standing in front of the door. Josette was lying on the bed with Alex in her arms. Alex was using her as a pillow, which I can't understand how she does that. We are as hard as stone and just about the coldest things on Earth.

"She wants you to kill her art teacher for her. Apparently he was annoying her." Angelique told me and I laughed. I got on the bed besides my beautiful human and took a smell of her scent. Her blood called to me and when we first met I almost didn't even care about my power not working. My curiosity got the better of me though and I had to know why my power wasn't working. For that I need her alive. I ended up falling in love with her. What do humans say about curiosity? It killed the cat.

"We haven't seen Cullen all night," Josette added. I think she would move to let me take her place, but she didn't want to wake Alex up. I took Alex in my arms and picked her up like she was a baby. She moved a bit, but her head ended up on my chest and her legs were the only part of her body on the bed. I took in her smell once again. I never told anyone how good Alex smells to me. It would worry everyone too much and I would never hurt Alex.

"That's good," I whispered. It wasn't long before Cullen jumped into the window. I gave him the evil eye and hissed. Angelique came to stand besides me and Josette was on my other side. I put Alex down on the bed. She was completely safe with us in front of her. "Is there something you want Cullen?"

"You killed my sisters best friend." Edward looked at Alex.

"Still whining about that?" Quentin asked as he jumped into the window followed by Barnabas. "It was a long time ago." My two brothers stood in front of the window like guards. Cullen wasn't going anywhere and I gave my brothers a quick smile.

"We're not letting you hurt Alex as some twisted form of revenge. She's our baby sister." All us Shadows stood united on this. No one would hurt Alex.

"I would never." Edward hissed. "If I kill Alex I kill Bella."

What does he mean by that? Alex and Bella hate each other. Unless… "a Bomb Bond" my two sisters and I said together. When we were younger Aro was looking for twins who had a Bomb Bond. It was so rare he was never able to find one and gave up saying it wasn't worth it. There was no way he could see to stop them from killing each other and destroying the whole world if he found one.

Edward growled. "I'm here to warn you. My sister, Rosalie, found out about you and is coming here. She wants to kill you all and Alex. We're going to try to stop her." Edward hissed at me. "Protect your mate well or I will."

"She knows about the bond and is willing to kill Alex when she would kill Bella too?" Angelique asked clearly disgusted. Alex is apart of our family and since Bella is Edward mate she should be apart of his.

"Rose can't get close to a human since what you did to her." Edward turned to the window and was going to jump out, but Quentin and Barnabas stopped him.

"Let him go," I told them and they moved side. It was always clear that I was the leader of our coven. Cullen jumped out the window and I turned to Alex as she opened her eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked annoyed. She looked at everyone in the room.

"We were just talking. Sorry we woke you."

"You think if vampires are going to use my room as a meeting room they can at least be quiet. Aren't vampires supposed to be the most quiet thing on Earth?" I laughed and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Go back to sleep love. It's not even 7 yet. I'll be here when you wake." Alex was already going back to sleep.

"Did you hear about taking out my art teacher? Stupid art teacher," Alex mumbled before going back to sleep.

I looked at my brothers and sisters and we all laughed. Telling a vampire where to get their meal. My girl was born to be one of us. We only laughed for a few minutes before we all got serious again.

"We'll run around, see if we can pick up any of the other Cullens scents. Also go to airports and see when flights are coming in." Quentin said.

"Also highways, they might be driving," Barnabas said. The two jumped out the window. They did make a great team when it came to fighting.

"I'll stay here with you Edmund. Keep my eyes on Alex. We all know when she seeks out danger it's dangerous. This one seems to be coming to her though." Josette told me with a laugh. I can't remember how many times the things Alex pulls made me think she was dead. She one time wanted to jump out of an airplane, so I found her and stopped her from be landing in a tree. She told me I ruined the excitement and she had to do it again. Next time I just pulled her out of the tree. I destroyed the parachute though.

"I'm going to see about getting this art teacher of Alex's. She mentioned it two times before going to sleep. This guy must have been mean to her and I'm going to teach him a lesson."

"Before killing him that is right?" I asked Angelique.

"Of course, I need my meal too." Angelique left the room. I looked at Josette and we both started to laugh again.

-Edward's POV-

It was hard to warn the Shadows like that. I didn't like them and they didn't like me, but I knew they would protect Alex. From the moment Alice told me about Rosalie I knew I had to tell them. I knew they would protect Alex and I was right.

I looked down at Bella who was in my arms. I was holding her the same way Edmund was holding Alex when I came in her room. In fact Bella took the same position that Alex did when I picked her up. The two were so similar in so many ways. It was hard to believe they could hate each other.

I listened in on the Shadows thoughts as they were coming up with plans to protect Alex. Quentin and Barnabas were going to make sure my family didn't get into town. Josette and Edmund were staying with Alex to make sure she was safe. Angelique was going to go take care of some art teacher for Alex. I don't know and I really don't want to know, but my point in all this is they are all so willing to protect Alex. They all treat her as a sister and love her. I don't see why Rosalie can't protect Bella like that. She only protected Bella because we forced her to. Now she's willing to kill Bella. Why does it seem that the people that are supposed to be the bad guys seem better then us who are supposed to be the good guy? Are the Shadows really that bad?

AN: I meant to make this chapter longer, but this seemed like a nice place to end. Review and tell me how you like it.


	8. Overprotective

Similar, but Different

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Chapter 8: Overprotective

-Bella's POV-

Edward is really going insane. All day he has been way too overprotective I mean he is always overprotective, but he is being even more protective then usual. What's driving me insane is that he won't tell me why he is being overprotective. It was getting really annoying.

Edward's cell phone rang as we were playing monopoly with my grandparents. "What's going on Alice?" Of course I couldn't hear what Alice said. "That's good… what? Okay not so good… Bloody Battle Fighting Place?" Edward must have realized at that moment he was speaking loud enough for all of us to hear because he stood up and walked away.

He came back not too long later. "Well, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back later."

"I'll come," I said.

"Just stay here." The way his voice sounded I knew he was serious. He left the house. I looked at my grandparents.

"We'll continue playing later. Just leave everything how it is."

I got up and started rushing upstairs. I had no idea what Bloody Battle Fighting Place means and I knew who would. I opened the door to the attic and started up the stairs. When I got to the top Alex was sitting on her bed with her headphones in her ear listening to her ipod. She was looking at the computer and didn't know I had come up. I graded the headphones out of Alex's ears. If looks could kill I would be dead with the look she gave me.

"What's Bloody Battle Fighting Place?" Alex face clearly went to confused. "Do you know or don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, what's it to you?" It was a good question. What did this matter? I just needed to know why Edward was being so overprotective.

"Edward has been super overprotective today. He's always overprotective, but not like this. He mentioned it on the phone with Alice and I know this place is important for some reason. Come on, hasn't Edmund and his family been acting strange?" I can't believe I was asking her for help, but she has the information I needed.

She looked at me and I knew she was considering. "Okay, Edmund did ask me to stay up here all day." Yes Edmund was being overprotective too. "And someone been with me all day, but they left like right before you came up after a phone call." We looked at each other for a minute here. We both couldn't believe we were going to do this, but we were going to work together. "I hate you."

"Same here," I told her.

"Good, as long as we have that clear. This doesn't change anything." We both agreed fully on that. We would never like each other. "What do you need to know?"

"What is Bloody Battle Fighting Place?"

"It's a field out in the middle of nowhere. To get there you have to park your car and walk through the forest a bit. No one can see you from the highway. Couple years ago two guys got into an argument and decided to fight it out there. Everyone came and for the next few weeks it became the weekend nighttime thing to do. It became a game basically and we started calling the field Fighting Place. No one ever got really badly hurt. One day these two guys from the next town over came to fight each other. We didn't know they hated each other so much. The fight turned bloody and other people joined to get the fight to stop and make sure they didn't kill each other. Luckily no one died, but the games ended and the field name changed to Bloody Battle Fighting Place."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Alex didn't answered, just gave me an 'how should I know' look. "Wait, do Edmund and the others know about this?" Alex nodded. "They're going to fight at Bloody Battle Fighting Place."

I heard Alex give a little laugh at the thought. It was kind of funny. I graded Alex's arm and pulled her causing her to fall off the bed. Luckily she was able to put her other hand out and stop herself from hitting the ground head first, like I would have. "What the hell?" She basically yelled at me as she got up.

"We need to get to Bloody Battle Fighting Place and you're the only one who knows the way."

"You two aren't going," I heard Edward voice. "It's too dangerous." He must have hung back to make sure I stayed here. He picked both Alex and I up and put us in the other room that was in the attic. "You'll be safe here."

"Edward, what are you doing?" I tried opening the door and found it locked and I started to bang on the door.

"I can't believe your boyfriend locked us in here." Alex said. I continued to bang on the door loudly. "What do you think that's going to do?" I ignored her and continued to bang on the door.

I heard Alex moving around and when I turned around she had an ax in her hand. Oh god, she really was going to kill me. She lifted the ax and I ran out of the way. She hit the door with the ax and continued to hit the door until it broke.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to kill me."

"Don't tempt me," she said as she threw the ax down. She picked up a backpack that was laying on the floor and put her paintball gun in it.

"Where are you going?"

"Bloody Battle Fighting Place." Alex started to run down the stairs and I followed her. We ran past our grandparents and into the garage. Inside there was a motorcycle. She put a helmet on and started up the motorcycle.

"I'm coming with you." I said. Alex didn't give me the nicest look, but she pointed to the other helmet. I put it on and got behind Alex.

"I don't care if you don't hold on tight." Alex left and we rode the fastest this bike could take us. To Blood Battle Fighting Place.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Review.


	9. Bloody Battle Fighting Place

Similar, but Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 9: Bloody Battle Fighting Place

-Alex's POV-

Bella was really pissing me off. I mean how annoying can one human be. We had already hid my motorcycle behind some trees and were walking through the forest to Bloody Battle Fighting Place. It's been a while since I've been here, but it used to be one of my favorite places to go. I had a few good fights in this place. Too bad those two boys had to ruin everything.

"Be quiet or I'll use my paintball gun on you." I whispered into Bella ear. How could this girl be my sister? My identical twin sister! She had already tripped a few times. This wasn't the hardest hike in the world.

We came up to the clearing that was Bloody Battle Fighting Place. We hid behind trees and luckily the wind was blowing in our direction. Our scents would be carried away from the vampires. I took a look at the scene in front of me. My family was all on left hand side, which we had called the challenger side, and the golden-eyed vampires, Bella's vampires, were on the defenders side. A big one that looked like a bear was holding a pretty blonde back who was hissing. Edward and two other boys were in front of them and two girls were standing by the bear and the blonde ready to help if the blonde gets loose. My family all stood together looking at the Cullens.

"What do we do?" Bella whispered into my ear, hopefully low enough that the vampires couldn't hear.

I took my paintball gun out of my bag and threw the bag onto the floor. I took aim at Edward and started to fire. I got few hits right onto his face, probably because he was too busy to notice and react. I stepped out from the trees. "That's for locking me in a storage room with my stupid sister." I said. The six vampires with Edward were all shocked for a minute as Bella came out to stand next to me.

The blonde went crazy and almost broke away from the bear. The two girls took hold of her. "You stupid… let me go… let me kill them." The blonde kept on trying to break away. Wait she wanted to kill me! What the hell did I do to her? Bella was clearly shocked at the blonde words too.

"What great vampires you have." I said to her rolling my eyes. Stupid animal drinking vampires. Edmund ran up graded both Bella and me and put us behind him and the rest of the family. My family stood guard in front of Bella and I. "You know just because we came here together doesn't mean we like each other. Let her go over to her vampires."

"Your sister can't die or you die too," Barnabas told me. He was always straight with me. When I asked he would never lie to me. I didn't understand stand this though. Why would I die if Bella died? Oh well, they hopefully knew what they were doing.

I kept my paintball gun aimed at the Cullens though. It wasn't much, but if I could get them in the face it could block their eyesight and the smell would make it impossible for them to smell me. Yes you can defeat or at least run from a vampire if you have good aim with a paintball gun and a fast finger. Luckily I have both.

"You shouldn't have come here." I heard Edward yell at me. He was still trying to get all the paint off his face. "Why get in the middle of this?"

"I just wanted revenge against you. Lock me in a stupid storage room." I mumbled.

"You locked my mate in a storage room," Edmund hissed. Wow they were really ready to fight.

"We have to stop them," Bella whispered in my ear. The vampires could probably hear now though. What was with all the whispering into my ear anyway? We hate each other.

"We hate each other," I said the thought out loud just to make sure she remembered.

"I know; I hate you as much as you hate me. I just don't want anyone in my family hurt and I doubt you want anyone in yours hurt." Okay we did have that in common.

"The royal family will kill your family if they hurt my family." Okay that was weird thing to say. "Besides why would you want to save that blonde girl?" I looked over. If the vampires heard us they didn't acknowledge our conversation. The blonde was still trying to escape and the blonde male that looked like the oldest was talking to Edmund.

"I love Rosalie even if she doesn't love me."

"You are a strange person and I hate you. Just want to make that clear." We didn't say anything for a minute or so. "You have a plan or something."

"We remind Rosalie what killing me would do to her family."

"Edmund, you hear what my idiot sister is saying." Edmund nodded. "Repeat after her."

Bella started to talk and Edmund repeated; "Rosalie Hale, do you really want to kill Bella. Knowing the effect it would have on your family. Bella is Edward's mate, Alice's best friend, and has become part of your family weather you like it or not. If you kill Alex which would also kill Bella you'd be hurting your whole family."

Rosalie stopped struggling. "You still killed my best friend."

"That was a long time ago," Edmund started to talk for himself. My boy can be charming and sweat when he wants to be. "Times moves on and even sometimes our own kind have to move on and forget. You kill my sisters and I our father will come and kill your family. Aro doesn't like when people mess with his children." The Cullens were shocked. Aro was the father of those three. He was the one who turned them.

"You see Rosalie, you try and get this revenge and our whole family is in danger." The blonde leader said. "What do you purpose we do?"

"Edward and Bella get out of our town as soon as they can."

"I'll tell Joy and George that my sister got sick and Bella and I have to leave." Edward said and everyone clamed down. There would be no battle at Bloody Battle Fighting Place today and Bella would be leaving soon.

We looked at each other. "I hate you with all my heart," we both said together and walked away.

-Bella's POV- hundred years later

I was running through the forest. On my 18th birthday I had felt the burn start. Alex had been bitten and in return I was also getting changed. I knew about the Bomb Bond and I hadn't seen Alex since that summer at our grandparents. I didn't know what would happen if we saw each other. I had a few other powers besides my mental shield. I controlled the wind and water, and could also make people do what I wanted, not really mind control since they still had control over their mind. More like being a puppet master. I was also stronger then most vampires.

Right now I was tracking down a scent of vampire who were too close to town. Vampires that weren't like us, they drank from human. It was important to get them away from our town.

I came to a clearing and found a vampire drinking from a human. I heard the humans' heart stop. The human was dead and the vampire had sucked the human dry. The vampire stood up and I was looking at an exact clone of myself. When we were human it would have been impossible to tell us apart, but now she had red eyes and I had gold.

"Hello Alex," I said.

"Dear sister, it's been awhile." Dear sister? Where had that come from? The last thing Alex had said to me was 'I hate you'. I looked down at the human. I knew him. He went to my school. We were friends. "What have you been up to over the last 100 years?"

"Nothing much," I answered.

"I guess we could say the same thing, huh." I turned back to the body. Alex looked down too. "You know him, don't you sis."

"Yes, we were friends." I heard my family come from behind and saw the Shadows come behind her. They both stayed back waiting to see what we would do. If we would fight and destroy the world. They wouldn't attack though. The rules of the bond are still there. Alex dies I die.

Sometimes I hate this bond. I could have had a real sister if it wasn't for this bond. One that I got along with. Sometimes I think it's like this though to keep the world balance. Two twins of equal powers who destinies are so intertwined when one die the other dies. Two twins that are so different they keep the forces of good and evil, and I use those words lightly because I don't believe Alex is truly pure evil, balanced. We fight we destroy each other, we destroy the world is what it comes down to though. If for some reason we decided to work together though we would be unstoppable.

We were all waiting to see what my move would be. "Reminds you of something, right, doesn't it?" I knew what Alex was talking about. 100 years ago in Bloody Battle Fighting Place when Rosalie wanted to attack the Shadows to get revenge for a friend they killed a long time ago. Would I do what Rosalie was talked out of doing though? Would I attack? "Is he worth it?"

"No, he's not worth it. I won't fight you Alex."

"Good, good, so until we meet again dearest sister of mine." Alex turned round and I was about to walk away. "Oh by the way Bella." I stopped and looked at Alex who was looking at me. "I still hate you."

I smiled and laughed. "Same here Alex, same here." Alex left with her mate and family. "Until we meet again my sister." I whispered as Edward took me into his arms and we went home.

THE END

AN: well that's it. I hope it was a good ending. Review.


End file.
